


Best Friends! As I told you!

by Steno



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crowley is dense, Friends to Lovers, Poor Linda, Post Lucifer's season 4, Post-Apocalypse, crowley - Freeform, kind of, linda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steno/pseuds/Steno
Summary: Its been some years since the apocalypse. Everything is back to normal but Crowley could use some advice in his relationship with a certain angel. Luckily his boss knows the right person.





	Best Friends! As I told you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my personal demon which always tempts me in writing. Yes I'm looking at you [ MultiE! ](https://twitter.com/multieleonora96)  
I may write an Aziraphale POV, let me know if you would like it.  
°°°°°  
Forgive me if you find any mistake, I don't have a beta. Also ao3's editor seems to hate me.

## 

Best Friends! As I told you!

"Welcome mister...?"  
"Crowley, nice to meet you. You were highly recommended to me." The demon sat back on the sofa, crossing his leg with the usual sensuality.  
"Thank you." Said the woman with a smile. "So mister Crowley, there is any particular reason why you felt the need to see a psychologist?"  
"I'm not sure, I hope you can help me with a person."   
"A friend of yours?"  
Crowley curled his lips: "Probably you would say we are archenemies."  
"Does people have those?"  
"You mean humans? I don't think so."  
"So you don't think about you as a human?"   
"What? Me? Hell no, I'm a demon!" He had a short laugh before he resumed talking. "Here is the problem I'm a demon and he is an angel, we are on opposite sides."  
"God help me..." She sent a meaningful look up, but she regained her composure right away.  
"You have problems with him too?" Crowley asked with earnestness.  
"Please don't mind me, keep going. You were saying that you are no friend with him, how long ago did you meet?"  
"Oh, well around six thousand years ago, give it or take."  
"No less..." She could feel the shadow of a migraine just behind her eyes, but the demon didn't seem to notice her sarcasm.  
"Yes! And everything was fine! We met occasionally, chatted about the weirdness of humans, had lunch together. We had a sort of agreement: stay away from each other work and lend help if needed."  
"Sound like friends to me..."  
"Yeah! But try to tell him that! He invented gluttony and I took the credit to keep him out of troubles. But if you ask him I am an acquaintance."  
The doctor took a deep breath: "I guess that something has changed since you suddenly decided to seek help after this...long time."  
"Exactly! You are really good!" The demon gave her a nod of appreciation. "So some years ago I delivered the Antichrist."  
"You did what?"  
"Well not delivered, but I was involved with the process. The thing is we suddenly had just a few years left before the apocalypse and I was kind of take in between. If we had won, all good but that means that I would have lost my angel. Otherwise...well that's no good either."  
"Do I need to worry?" That was unprofessional, but after all, that happened she wondered.   
"Nope, all good. We kind of lost the Antichrist at some point and we had a big fight, can you believe he didn't want to run to Alpha Centauri with me? But it's in the past now, we stopped it and we dogged punishment thank to a witch dead more than three hundred years ago." Crowley smiled as if it was nothing.  
She was, in a word, lost.  
"Forgive me for asking, but I'm not sure. What do you expect from me?"   
"Not sure myself, I thought I wished to go back to normality, as we were before, but it has been some time since the apocalypse and I feel unsatisfied with our relationship."  
"My question is: what exactly do you think is your relationship with him?"  
Crowley thought about it for a second.  
"We are best friends, of course."   
"Are you?"  
"What else? We have known each other since forever and by the look of it, we will be together until the end, whatever that would be. We go out to eat and last week we went to see the Amlet, I don't get why he likes it so much! He got me funny sunglasses for Christmas and I found a rare book he wanted, he was so happy, he said no one ever gifted him a book, can you believe that? Best friends! As I told you!"  
She didn't say anything, but her eyebrows raised all at once.  
It struck him with the gentle touch of a fist.   
He stood up almost tripping over himself.  
"We are not friends!" He yelled pointing a finger to the ceiling. "You are really good! My boss was right!"  
Linda closed her eyes for a second: "By any chance, do you happen to know Lucifer Morningstar?"  
"Yes, of course! That's my boss! After the whole apocalypse mess, he spent some time on Earth to collect information and somehow he forgave me after he went back in Hell. He sends his regards."  
"As I thought..."  
"Have a nice day doctor and don't worry for the plant in the lobby, I had a word with it there will be no more spots."  
Just liked that he stormed out of her office.  
"I need to find another job," Linda said to no one in particular. 


End file.
